shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pineapple Lily
Pineapple Lily is an Electroid Shoppie. Description Personality Pineapple Lily is the most hyper and energetic out of all the Electroids. She gets easily excited over various things. Her volume control appears to be broken, as her voice shifts up and down between speaking and yelling regularly. She also has the tendency to laugh easily. Physical Appearance Pineapple Lily's skin is tanned with pale pink lips and eye-shadow. She wears her blonde, goldenrod, orange, and hot pink striped hair in straightened twin-tails that curve inward. Her bangs are slightly curled and she wears yellow pineapple sunglasses. Her outfit is composed of a chartreuse and yellow top with a layered skirt resembling the skin of a pineapple. On the chest is a pink bow with dripping orange tails and yellow middle, and around her waist is a yellow and hot pink inflatable ring. Her pale green sandals with gold straps and a leaf anklet with a hot pink flower on the corner. Abilities Origin Her electrical fingers can electrocute whatever she touches, and her static hair can cause various objects to stick to her, with the drawback that she is unable to decide what sticks. Calling All Shoppies *'Lightning Bolt:' Call down a lightning bolt to damage and stun enemies. *'Static Cling:' Force all nearby enemies to attack you while you gain temporary invincibility. *'Beam Blast:' Shoot a continuous beam of electricity, doing heavy damage for several seconds. Biography Early Life Little is known about Pineapple Lily's early life. However, she has managed to shock herself enough in the past to cause a spiky, static-charged hairdo. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Shoppies, she ended up realizing that Donatina had the last one. She eventually joined with Sara Sushi and Pam Cake and Maxed for it, fighting against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. While the cookironi ended up broken in the process, they encountered a Shopkin with a box of them to herself, and they gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party, it appeared that she and her sisters were going to sacrifice Donatina. After setting things straight with Rainbow Kate and Peppa-Mint, the Cragsters ended up joining their party. The Electroids eventually ended up Maxing together to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") She attended a party that ended up being literally crashed by Donatina and Jessicake. ("Murp") During a lesson by Sara Sushi on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb, she questioned when they would ever need to know this. As if fate, the light bulb illuminating the room shattered. Although afraid for a moment, she managed to find a Cubit, which the three of them used to Max to replace the light bulb that Sara Sushi finds. ("Changing a Light Bulb") She found herself up against a swarm of Shopkins alongside her sisters. They Maxed to fend off the Shopkins. ("Electroids MAX!") During a futile attempt to get a tan, an explosion caused from a Shopkinball game ended up covering her in ashes. ("Rockball") She and Rainbow Kate were once chased by a Shopkin army. Despite having a Cubit with her, it was the wrong colors. Kirstea and Daisy Petals ended up saving the two of them after they plummeted off of a cliff and helped stop the Shopkins as well. ("Wrong Colors") After accidentally belching her Zap Zaps into Donatina's Rocks, she was at first nervous, but then ended up Mixing with her to create Rock Pops after the resulting combination is delicious. They made a stand to sell their food, and also to compete against Bubbleisha and Pirouetta's Bar B Cubes stand to make money from Daisy Petals. In the process, they loaded Daisy Petals up with so many free samples that she ended up being too full to make a purchase. ("Bar B Cubes") She was a judge at a talent competition, giving a negative mark to Daisy Petals and Polli Polish's performances. ("Vaudeville Fun") She was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she grew angry at Pam Cake for eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, to the point she declared that she ruined the festival. Later, she got Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was later brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") She, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, Pirouetta, Lucy Smoothie and Polli Polish were arguing about who should use a Cubit, while a Shopkin was sneaking up on them. Pineapple Lily got upset over the argument, causing her body to have a higher electric pull than normal. The Shopkin became stuck to Pineapple Lily's hair, and Pineapple Lily decided to keep the Shopkin as a pet. ("Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book") She ended up as one of the victims of the Fria Froyo & Melodine Murp, getting encased in slime. ("Murp Romp") Pineapple Lily was one of many Shoppies who were forced to outrun the Shopkinstorm and help shut it down. ("Shoppies Rush") Pineapple Lily was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Electroids in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Pineapple Lily was one of the watchers of a fire that broke out in an apartment building in Mixopolis. ("Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"I LOVE COOKIRONIS!"'' - Pineapple Lily, Cookironi *''"Yeah! We're just preparing for the annual Electroid danzzzzzzzzzze party! AHAHAHA!"'' - Pineapple Lily, Electrorock *''"KEEP RUNNING!"'' - Pineapple Lily, Wrong Colors *''"Yeah! But this one's the WRONG COLORS!"'' - Pineapple Lily, Wrong Colors *''"Rad fun! Rad fun!"'' - Pineapple Lily and Rainbow Kate, Wrong Colors *''"LISTEN UP! It seems that Pam Cake here has eaten all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, and RUINED THE SHOPPIE FESTIVAL!"'' - Pineapple Lily, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Pineapple Lily was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number was 41508 and she contains 70 pieces. 41508 Pineapple Lily can be combined with 41507 Pam Cake and 41506 Sara Sushi to create the Electroids Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Get super-static with PINEAPPLE LILY, the wild-haired Electroid! Every day is a bad hair day for scatter-brained PINEAPPLE LILY of the Electroids, a zany tribe of Shoppies who live high up in the mountainous forest to stay close to the lightning storms that power them. One too many electric shocks have made PINEAPPLE LILY emit loads of static energy which this hilarious Shoppie uses to draw anything it desires to that mega hairdo! *''Features electricity fingers, a great hairdo and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Electroid tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41502 POPETTE from the Shopkins Shoppies Infernite tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar description Joke around and get super-static with PINEAPPLE LILY, one of three lightning-charged Electroids in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet code Pineapple Lily's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is STAT18LI3NG, which is StaticCling when decoded. Background Information *She represents November in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar. *One specific static artwork of her running that has been used in various media incorrectly layers her legs, making them sit wrong on her body. Trivia *According to Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book, her static hair charge is a sort of nervous tic that goes off when she gets upset. *Her fingertips can light up like a flashlight in the dark. *Both she and Pam Cake appear to be afraid of the dark. *She can shock herself so much that she can create fireworks. It is unknown if the other Electroids have this ability as well. *She is the only Series 1 Shoppie who was not referred to by her name in the cartoon. *She is the only Electroid to not use any lightning bolt-shaped pieces. *She has a pet Shopkin named Shoppie. *Her fingers are shaped like magnets in some forms of media. Behind the Scenes Basis Pineapple Lily is based on a pineapple. It is a tropical plant with an edible multiple fruit consisting of coalesced berries, also called pineapples, and the most economically significant plant in the family Bromeliaceae. Pineapples may be cultivated from the offset produced at the top of the fruit, possibly flowering in five to ten months and fruiting in the following six months. Pineapples do not ripen significantly after harvest. In 2016, Costa Rica, Brazil, and the Philippines accounted for nearly one-third of the world's production of pineapples. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Pineapple Lily's voice is provided by Abby Trott. Her voice is high pitched, with a Jersey-esque accent. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pineapple Lily's voice is provided by Koller Virág. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pineapple Lily's voice is provided by Micaela Incitti. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pineapple Lily's voice is provided by Natalia Jankiewicz. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pineapple Lily's voice is provided by Denisa Chis. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pineapple Lily's voice is provided by Karla Falcón. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Pineapple Lily's voice is provided by Moe Yamaguchi. Real-Life History Early Development Pineapple Lily was originally going to be almost all one shade of goldenrod. Reveals Pineapple Lily was first revealed as a character in the Shopkins Shoppies franchise on July 22, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Shopkins Shoppies was first announced. Both her Moose Toys set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside her were Jessicake of the Infernites and Peppa-Mint of the Cragsters. On December 23, 2014, Pineapple Lily appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Pineapple Lily reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Pineapple Lily debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2015 in Cookironi, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Pineapple Lily also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. She then went on to appear in Shoppies Rush, released on May 21, 2016. Appearances TV series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp (cameo) *Changing a Light Bulb *Rockball *Wrong Colors *Bar B Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away (silhouette) Stopmotions *Electroids MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines *The Moose Book Category:Characters